AnIImorphs 1: The New Beginning
by thriller107
Summary: How did everything end the way it did? How did the Ellimist let that happen? There is a way the Animorphs could be brought back together, but is it worth the risk?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey everybody. I'm wicked new to the site and I have no idea on just about anything… like how to put that line thing between the story and the author's note. So if you could help me… that would be great. :D Please review!**

**Ellimist's POV  
**

"Crayak. You have broken yet another rule. How surprising."

"Oh Ellimist, you simply have no sense of fun." Crayak smiled in mock sweetness.

I sighed. Would this go on forever? Someone had to win this war, this "game". Crayak would have to be brought down eventually, but how? We are entirely equal. And the Animorphs are simply no more. Jake, Marco, Tobias, Rachel, Aximilli: all dead. Cassie is the only survivor, and she's finished with any war of any kind. How did this happen? It was the Animorphs destiny to win, yes, but would it have been better if they hadn't? If the war continued for a few more years?

"Crayak?"

"Yes my pesky little friend?"

"I have a suggestion."


	2. Chapter 2: Black Hole

**Marco's POV**

"Ram the Blade Shi-"

BOOOOOOM!

"Jake, what the heck is that?" I yelled at our fearless leader.

"If I knew, don't you think I would be doing something about it?"

What seemed like a moving black hole was hurtling towards the_ Rachel_ and The One's insane, messed up ship. Another day in the life of the Animorphs. Wow, I haven't said that in a while.

"Does anybody know what the he-" Tobias began.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Pieces of debris fell everywhere. An entire wall of the _Rachel_ came off and was sucked into space. I grabbed a pipe-like piece of equipment and held on for dear life. _Morph, damn it, morph! _I yelled at myself. I pictured a male silverback gorilla, like I had done so many times before. Finally, the changes began.

I looked over to my right and noticed Jake struggling to hold on. His fingers were slipping and I didn't think like he was going to make it any longer.

Jake? Jake! I yelled, but before he could reply I was sucked into space, a half-human, half-gorilla freak.

And, of course, time happened to stop. Perfect.

**Hello Marco.**

((What do you want, Ellimist?))

**I want this game to be over. I want peace in the galaxy. But most of all, I want the Animorphs back together.**

((It's a little late for that, Ellimist. Rachel's dead, Jake's brain-dead, Tobias is a mess and Cassie has moved on!))

**What caused all this Marco? The war ending?**

((Don't ask me, you're the all-powerful Ellimist who _never _interferes with the lives of others!))

**It **_**was **_**the war ending, Marco. And I want it to keep going. For at least a couple more years.**

DING! Funny, time restarting makes a dinging sound. Not even a pop. Ding.

Time restarted and all of us, including the One, Jake, Tobias and me, were throne into the black hole. And a whole new reality, the one that was supposed to be, was created.


	3. Chapter 3: A Strange Place

**Hey… everyone… or maybe I'm just talking to myself… :'( **

**If there IS anybody out there, please review this. I'm lonely. :(**

**Jake's POV**

My son, Cam, had just turned seven. Cassie (his mom) and I were wrapping up the blue box for his birthday present. Poor little Cam was entirely unaware of the war his mommy and daddy were fighting, but we had decided that on his seventh birthday, we'd give him the ability to morph and tell him how his Uncle Tom was not who he said he was. Why he wasn't allowed to join the Sharing.

"Cassie? Do you think… Do you think we should tell him at all? I mean… Would it be better off if he didn't find out at all?""Jake, we have to tell him. You heard his friend Tim this morning. He really wants to join the Sharing. We can't keep coming up with imaginary excuses. And remember that nightmare he had last night? He told me what it was this morning. He saw you turning into a tiger. Me turning into a wolf. It wasn't a nightmare, Jake. He saw us coming home from that infiltration mission. Thank god Marco agreed to baby sit, I mean, anybody else would have freaked."

"I guess."

Cam walked into the room. "Mommy? Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What's in the box?"

Cassie looked around the room until she spotted his "present."

"It's an early… birthday present for you. Open it."

His eyes lit up like the morning sun. I wish it was a normal present like an action figure. I wish.

**Ellimist's POV**

I looked at Crayak. He smiled evilly.

"Ellimist, you fool. Allowing the war between the Animorphs and the Yeerks continue was the worst mistake you have ever made."

"Crayak, we both know that with the addition of the children and the Auxillary Animorphs, this is still anybody's game."

"Ellimist, it's almost pitiful how oblivious you are to the change in events."

"We'll see, Crayak. We'll see."

**Marco**

You know what's unfair? That Tobias got Rachel, Jake got Cassie, and I got nobody. Even Ax got some Andalite hottie.

Everyone except Ax got kids, too! I mean, thanks for rubbing it in my face, everyone!

I'd hate to be a parent anyway, though. At least during the war. I mean, how many ten-year-old kids do you know that's fighting to save their enslaved best friend? Poor Cam. It was almost worst for Tobias and Rachel's kid Ashley, though. Her dad was a hawk. Her dad was the family mouse trap. Thank god, though, that Ax was posing as a billionaire here on earth. It's very hard to keep up a job when you're constantly fighting an underground war.

I went outside a collapsed on the front lawn, staring up at the stars. What led us to this? We had come so close to winning the war years ago… why were we still fighting? What had stopped us? It was like some invisible force had made everything fall apart. I stood up and went back inside. The universe was a strange place.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle Morphs

**Cassie**

"Look Cassie, we both agreed we'd let Cam fight in the war when he turned 14. We even needed him to come on a couple missions. He's had the morphing ability for half of his life, don't you think we ought to let him use it?"

"I guess, Jake. I guess."

Cam walked into the room. I stared, realizing how much he'd changed since he was 7. He'd learned that his best friend Tim was a Controller. He'd grown a few inches taller than me. He'd… he'd matured. A lot. I missed the days when I had to force feed him applesauce.

"My battle morph? Wow."

I stared hard into his eyes. They still had a youthful joy to them. He was so unlike his father, who seemed like an old man before he could even legally drink.

"I think I want a big cat, like dad… but not a Siberian tiger. That would be cliché."

I looked at Jake, thinking exactly what he was. _Not a lion, please not a lion!_ David still showed up in all of our nightmares, and we didn't need that kind of psychological stress like we had with James.

"I want a cheetah. Are there cheetah's at the Gardens, mom?"

I breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Yeah. Flash and Zoom."

He laughed. "Another Nike deal?"

I laughed with him. "You still remember Swoosh, don't you?"

"Who could forget Swoosh?" Jake piped in.

That's when it hit me. We were laughing with each other, Cam, Jake, and I, just like any normal family. We weren't all horrendously changed by the war, like… like I felt like we should have, for some reason. Why would I think that? Why would… I tried to forget about it.

Ashley, Rachel, and Tobias walked in. Tobias was in his human morph.

((Hi everybody,)) he said.

"Tobias, why are you using thought-speak?"

"Just used to it, I guess. There, better?"

"Very, bird boy." Marco came running in from the back door, followed by Ax in _his_ human morph.

Ashley's eyes lit up. She and Ax have some kind of special bond. Runs in the family, I guess.


	5. Chapter 5: The Gardens

**I looked at some "stats" thing regarding my story, and I think there's about 5 people reading it. So yay! :D Thank you 5 people! You guys rock!**

**I wanted to do a chapter from one of the Animorph's kids' perspective, and I thought Ashley would be fun to do. It was kind of hard getting the perspective of an average kid would be like… because I'm definitely not average. But here you go. Enjoy :)**

**Oh, and by the way, I just figured out how to turn off the "No Anonymous Reviews" setting, so now peeps can review anonymously! Please do that! You rock!**

**-thriller107**

**Ashley**

We all morphed into owls and flew out to the Gardens to try to find either Flash or Zoom. Meanwhile, I had to figure out what I wanted my battle morph to be. Grizzly bears are cool, but birds of prey are totally ninjas. Too bad there's no bear-hawk hybrid I could acquire, because those would be definitely cool. Dangerous yet elegant, like me.

((Prince Jake, CINNAMON BUNS! We must go obtain access to cinnamon buns.))

((Ax, later. Right now Cam's getting his battle morph.))

((Jake, it's not like the kid's getting married. Chill out!))

((Shut up Marco. Just shut it.))

((Ooooooh, adult fight!)) I yelled in mock amusement. I tucked in my wings and zoomed down, nearly getting nicked by a Burger King advertisement sign. Cam followed, but I was much more agile in the air. The nice, politically correct thing to do would be to let him catch up and have a nice little cousin-to-cousin chat. But I hate things politically correct. Quoting Marco from a couple weeks ago, "It's the man, man."

Anyway, my point is that I flew faster, leaving Cam in my dust.

((Ashley. Ashley come on!))

((Never!))

Adrenaline pumped through my veins, and then I saw… him. Henry Cook, the hottest, cutest, coolest, smoothest guy at Bridgewell High. That dreamy hair… those beautiful eyes… his HOLY CRAP THERE'S A LAMPOST RIGHT IN FRONT OF-


	6. Chapter 6: Right

**I tried Ashley's perspective, and I think it worked out pretty good! :D Now I'm gonna try Cam's… not sure how this is gonna end up.**

**Cam**

((Ashley? Ashley?))

Great. The little prick had fallen out of thought-speak range. Jeez, she was annoying. Not sure why I was calling her a _little_ prick, though, when she was actually older than me. But I was much more mature, I was sure of that.

I flew back to the others, and, exasperated, said ((You guys, we lost Ashley.))

((She'll be fine. She's 15, after all. She can handle herself.))

((Right, mom. Like she did in Florida?))

((Do we _have_ to bring that up? Cam, she was 13 then. Two years changes people.))

((Fine. Whatever. Hey! I see a cheetah!))

The hard part about acquiring new morphs is that you have to be in your natural form to do it. My mom flew down and demorphed first, then demorphed into a cheetah. That way, the casual onlooker wouldn't be surprised to find, say, a wolf in a cheetah cage, but I'd have protection in case something went wrong.

I demorphed and walked up to the big cat. It stared at me, jittery. It sprinted about halfway across the cage. It's a good thing the Garden were closed. Things could go very bad, very fast around here. We cornered it, and, before it could get away, I pressed my hand against its body. And then I demorphed into an owl and rejoined the others.

When we got to them, they had just finished demorphing. Ax was in his normal Andalite body, when we overheard a kid say "That was sick! Somebody find a stick to poke it with!"

**Yeah actually doing Ashley's was pretty fun so I'm gonna stick with that in this chapter.**

**Ashley**

I woke up to find Henry Cook poking me with a stick. That sounds _very_ wrong, but it was true!

((He… Henry?))

He turned around. "Who said that?"

Oh, snap. I forgot I was in owl morph. But… how long had it been? I had to get up. I stretched my wings and flew away like nothing happened.

Yeah. About that. That's BS.

My flipping wing was broken! I cursed silently. Crap, crap, CRAP!

I tried doing the whole "waddle thing", but that didn't work out well.

Henry's friend Bryce came over and blocked my way. What the screw?

Oh no. I'd heard about this new trend at my school were people throw pebbles at birds to get them out of the sky. Mainly because that's our school's rival's mascot, some kind of bird. I don't remember what.

But… I'm a great horned owl! I'm pretty sure those are on the endangered species list! I'm… Oh, that's right. Great horned owls are their mascot. Wait. WHAT?

I tried to fake being an adult and scaring them off. The Gardens were technically closed, so…

((Hey. What are you kids doing?))

Henry looked around. He didn't see anyone. He took out a… a KNIFE?

((I mean it, you kids are trespassing on public property!))

Henry got up again and looked around. "I don't see anyone, guys. So I guess until somebody actually stops us we can just keep going."

Oh no. Oh crap. .

He lifted up the blade of his knife…

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

Uncle Jake!

"What do you think, old man?"

Whoa. Henry was a little biotch.

He held his knife up. "You want us to kill you instead? Because I'm considering it."

And then, out of nowhere… "Ax! Go!"

An Andalite leapt up from the bushes and whipped his tail blade.

FWAAP!

FWAAP!

FWAAP!

The knife was knocked from Henry's hands. The other two "fwaap"s were warning strikes.

Henry and the other boys ran off. I stared at Ax, who looked particularly heroic in the dim light.

((It's been nearly 2 hours since you morphed human.))

((Ashley, you had us worried sick! Holy crap, did I just say that?))

((Sorry, mom. The bright side is that I know what I want my battle morph to be now!))

((What?))

((An Andalite. A frolis manuever of Ax and Estrid.))

Ax did one of those mouth-less Andalite smiles. ((A nice choice, I might add.))

((Go back to your cinnamon buns, Ax,)) Marco chimed in.

((We will be obtaining cinnamon buns?))

"You're kidding, right Marco?" Jake asked.

Marco just laughed.

"Right?"


	7. Chapter 7: Dumb Stuff

Before I start, I just wanted to give a big shout out to freak show for telling me how to put the line thing in between the story and author's notes. You rock!

-thriller107

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

**Cassie**

Yeah. Ashley got yelled at. Big time.

"Why… why would you do that?" Rachel screamed.

((Rachel, come on. We did some pretty dumb stuff when we were kids, too.))

"We were fighting a WAR, Tobias!"

((So is she.))

Rachel stormed off, leaving a flustered Tobias to fly after.

"Ashley, she just worries about you…" I began. She cut me off abruptly.

"I know, I know… I just can't believe that… that Henry Cook was such a fricking JERK!"

Cam just glanced over and muttered, "How do you think I felt when I found out Nicole Brown was a Chee?"

She glared at him. "That's different!"

"Right. Well. I'm going up to my room. Peace out."

"Shut up you stupid moron!"

"Ashley!"

"What? What do you want?" She stormed off to her room.

**Ashley**

Okay, fine. _Maybe_ that was a _little_ uncalled for. But, hey, I just found out that HENRY COOK was evil! He was like the human version of Visser One!

Wait a minute… that had to be it. Henry Cook was a Controller. A human-Controller, yeah! He'd never do that if he had control of his body! My cell phone started vibrating. My best friend - or rather, my best human friend - Jillian, was calling.

"Hey," I answered. "What's up?"

"Oh my gosh, Ashley. Guess what? Alexis Hall called, and we're both invited to her sleepover!"

**Cam**

I heard a loud scream from downstairs. A VERY loud scream. I fell off my chair. When I got up I actually sprinted down the stairs and said, "Is everybody okay? What happened?"

Cassie and Ashley just laughed. I glared.

"She got invited to some popular girl's sleep over," Cassie grinned. "The teenage years. I remember them."

"Who?" I asked. Hey, I was curious.

"Alexis Hall! Can you believe it?"

I blushed and went outside.

"Oooooooh, somebody's got a crush!" she called after me.

"Save it," I grunted. I don't want to get into it, but I've liked Alexis for a while now.

For the moment, I just wanted to try out this new cheetah morph. I pictured a cheetah, stalking its prey. It's spots blurring as it reached top speed…

Suddenly those same spots ran up my arms. I felt a tail sprout, and my spine shifted. Within 30 seconds I was a cheetah. Mom calls me an _estreen_, which I think is what the Andalites call good morphers. Ax says I might be as good as his wife, Estrid. Those crazy Andalites, huh?

Anyway, my point is, morphing is my talent. There. Short and sweet.

I took off, quickly hitting somewhere between 50 and 60 mph. I felt the breeze against my… fur. And then, out of nowhere, a Hork-Bajir. Holy crap.

((Take this you Yeerk fre-))

"Whoah! Chill! It's me, Toby!"

I skidded to a halt and crashed into her. Fortunately, Hork-Bajir aren't wimps. Unfortunately, I was. I literally bounced off her and slammed head first into one of the trees in our front yard.

((What are you doing here?)) I asked her.

"Let's just say it's not good news."


	8. Chapter 8: Toby's Visit

**Rachel**

"Jake, it's been too long," Toby said.

"Yeah. I haven't seen you since you were like a foot shorter."

Toby laughed. "I haven't seen you since we almost took control of the Pool Ship."

Jake grimaced. "Yeah, that was… too bad." He looked over at me, and we both grimaced. I still remember almost having to go on that suicide mission. I still wake up and wonder why I'm alive. Why?

**Cam**

"Well, Toby, it was nice to see you, but… why are you here?"

"It's Visser One. He's about to launch a full-scale invasion on your school. The 'assembly' going on tomorrow? The one where everyone in the school will be locked into one room? That's not an assembly, Jake."

"Holy crap," Cam said. "I knew it! I knew nobody really cared about internet safety. Bridgewell High is going to be infested?"

"I'm afraid so. It's not going to be pretty."

"Does that mean we're staying home today?"

"No, of course not. Cam and Ashley will be at the assembly and fight the Yeerks. We'll come and back you up."

"Won't everybody see us morph?"

"Amidst the chaos I doubt anyone will really notice."

"Good. It's decided then."

**Ellimist**

"Ellimist, my plan is about to be put into effect. Soon you'll be cursing the day you decided to alter the timeline!"

"We'll see, Crayak. We'll see."

* * *

**Yeah. Well. I think that just about wraps up this book. Pretty soon I'll (probably) start righting Animorphs 2: The Chaos. Available in bookstores everywhere. See you soon :).  
**

**-thriller107**


End file.
